1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromirror in a cross-connect switch for an optical communication system, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, the computer and communication technologies have made rapid progress by means of optical fiber communication that facilitates real time transmission of massive information. Particularly, a communication network of copper wire comes to a limit following trends of fast transmission of multimedia information inclusive of data of a variety of forms, such as motion picture, speech signal, and character signal, and the like, bilateral interactive communication environment, an explosive increase of subscribers, and the like. Consequently, as an alternative, the optical communication network that permits a fast and undistorted transmission of a high carrier frequency comes to fore.
In general, a data interface of a related art communication network in which electric signals are used can be provided at a low cost by using integrated circuits of logic circuits, amplifiers, switches, and the like.
Opposite to this, since the data interface of the optical communication network which connects between a subscriber and relay, or a communication provider requires an optical connector module having, not the logic electronic integrated circuit, but optical switches, photodiodes, laserdiodes, and the like, the optical communication network costs high.
Currently, the data interface of the optical communication network costs high because the data interface of the optical communication network is provided with an optical transmitter having optical fiber which is a transmission line, an fiberoptic connector for connecting subscribers, optical switches, laser diodes, and the like, and fabricated relying on precision forming and assembly of components.
Particularly, since the optical switch, an essential component of the data interface of the optical communication network, carries out switching by moving an optical fiber on an input, or output side mechanically, the optical switch is large, has a low switching speed and an extremely limited switching capacity due to mechanical devices therein.
Moreover, though a bypass switch of light waveguide is suggested, the bypass switch has disadvantages in that drive and control systems are complicated since n2 bypass switches are required for fabricating an n×n cross connect switch.